The Justice League: Dystopian Destruction
by Cw arrowverse stories
Summary: Lex Luther has become president and has sent out a army to exterminate all metahumans especially the members of the justice league. (Cw shows x justice league)
1. Chapter 1

In the year 3735 the world has been overrun with crime. The streets are full of looters muggers and worse. The superheroes were so outnumbered most had given up or been captured or killed. The remaining hero's had to wear heavy battle armor because of the influx of kryptonite and guns in the public. But the World didn't use to be this way on earth 682, it all started when Lex luthor killed the president while disguised as hawk man. The president had arranged a meeting with the justice League after there successful attempt to stop brainiac from invading when hawk man had been kidnapped and lex went undercover as him. Lex then staged a bombing in Washington DC which caused the death of most government officials and clearing the land of monuments of freedom. Using his platform of Lex Corp lex launched his campaign and was chosen to be the final republican candidate. Bruce Wayne was using Wayne tech to rebuild Gotham from the brainiac attack when lexs canidicy was announced. He ceased a quarter of his funds that were going to Gotham and created a anti Lex campaign that was very popular among meta humans and superheros. But in the end Lex won the presidential race and took as much power as he could take from the new senaters and other government branches but stopped the media from knowing about it. Lex Corp was still owned by lex but he left Lena Luthor in charge of his headquarters in National city and central city while the rest of the luthors were spread across his other headquarters other than Metropolis and DC which he controlled.

Lex used lex Corp and created automated bots that patrol the streets of all of America searching for metas and other superheroes. When they are caught they are brought into his metropolis headquarters and there power is drained and then they are executed. The drained power goes into creating new meta hymn and to enforce the lex laws. The meta humans were called the enforcers who ruled over the army that consisted of lexbots which were the automated bots, the enforcers, androids and mind controls prisoners.

The enforces were all feared but some were higher up in the ranks like the headmistress, Locas who had reality warping powers, the brute that have killed some of the most well known hero's such as Wally west and Cyborg during a raider on titan tower known as claw who was a very trained assasin who could turn invisible and has a grater healing rate.

The Justice league was disbanded and the watchtower was destroyed but a small group still meat in different places every week to plan on defeating lex. Those include: The flash (Barry Allen) The green arrow (Oliver queen) Batman (Bruce Wayne) Wonder Woman (Diana prince) black canary (Diana laurel lance) Super man (Clark Kent) and supergirl (Kara Danvers). Not all other members of the league are dead but not all attend these meetings.

The green lantern (Hal Jordan) had retreated into space to gain the trust back from his corps after he failed to protect Earth from Lex. Lex knew that the green lantern was gone and was taking advantage of the justice league being vulnerable so he created the Eight and the injustice league. The injustice Kruger was full of many villains like the joker, Circe, lex, bane, sinestro cheetah and more. The eight were a group of people that lex trusted and felt were the most powerful and important to his plan.

Sinestro was one of these on the Eight so Lex sent Sinestrointo space to gather the other corps and defeat the green lantern corps. Sinestro gather the yellow lanterns and the orange lanterns and trained them to prepare for there fight.

Lex also hired many rouges and bounty hunters to defeat the hero's. Some like dead shot and deathrtroke lead android squads that were usedd for assassination. Captain cold and heatwave lead a group of rouges that control lower central city by star labs.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters all rights go too dc comics and the CW

Barry sped into the crumbling frame of star labs hoping the speed detectors didn't catch him. There was only a slim time frame Barry could use his speed without the fear of getting caught which was onscreen every 3 hours when the speed detectors were checked if they were working and the patrols switched there areas. After the 3 Hours there were 2 safe minutes before the robots and detectors went online again.

Barry walked over to the empty flash mannequin which was one of the only things not burnt. He lifted the small latch underneath the left corner and entered the code 6-24-1989. He had chosen that specially for Iris because of her birthday. The only people who knew the code wars team flash because the justice league can't be contacted without Lex finding them. Barry walks down the industrial steps being careful not to make too much of a commotion or there might be another mishap if they think it's a patrol.

"Guys?" Barry waited, no response "Cait? Cisco?" Barry started to rack his brain for anything they might have done like visiting family or anything to keep his mind away from jumping to conclusions. After the incident with Mick he always assumed the worse. Barry reached the end of the cramped stairway and looked around. Everything was neat and just like Caitlin likes it. "Ah Barry your back!" Ralph says as he stretches around a corner. Barry swung around jumping a little at Ralph's sudden input.

"Why didn't you answer when I called out earlier! I thought you were all dead!" Barry was no longer scared just mad. "Well.. you didn't call me" Ralph knew how Barry was sense the Rory incident so he realized he shouldn't have done that as he says this. "You seriously are going to make this thing into a joke! This was my team before you came and decided to join! And it still is my team! So stop acting like a child!" Barry knew he was over reacting but he didn't care and he just kept attacking Ralph because he needed some other emotion to take control other than sadness.

"Barry? Oh hey!" Caitlin came out of the storage room with Cisco in tow. "How's joe and Cecile?" Barry had to keep watch joes back and also partially had to move into joes place because Snart knows where his old apartment is and made sure to turn it into a hideout for his goons. "They are ... well they are alive and that's all that matters right?" "Hey Barry wwe got another shipment from our dealer so you can take out a couple more truckloads of smarts forces!" Cisco remembered and smirked at the fact that he got to be in charge of the illegal shipments.

"That's great Cisco but I think I'll wait until tomorrow to use the micro bombs bi just need a nap right now." Barry sighed as he took of his gloves and set them on a old stereo that they had used to double as a table. "Oh, OK I guess thats fine, me and Cait we're gonna go and take out the ones that are controlling jitters so I'm guessing you don't wanna come..?" Cisco says trying to hide his disappointment. "No thanks Cisco, but stay safe." Barry then walked away to the barracks. Ralph came running into the room "Hey I wanna come! Wait guys I wanna come too!" Caitlin and Cisco has already gotten in the van and left "Not again!" Ralph dropped into the old couch next to him with a pout.

"Wally you deal with that meta I'll go check what the distress signal is about." Barry sped off leaving Wally alone with the large green meta human. "Dang it Barry" Wally then turned around and got smashed into a wall. Barry sped to star labs as fast as he can go without triggering the speed detectors (which was not very fast) and in the distance he smelled smoke and saw a large fire engulfing STAR labs "NO!" Barry's eyes grew wide with the realization that Mick Rory had drawn them out using the meta attack. He then ran faster and could hear the alarms beeping and knew that smart could pinpoint his location in a matter of seconds now that he did this but he didn't care. Iris was in STAR labs.

as he got to star labs he saw Cisco and Caitlin drive up in the van who had been fighting metas a little while away when the signal went out. He didn't care he ran in and furiously searched for iris when he heard it. The worst sound he had ever heard. Iris's muffled scream He ran towards the sound and saw iris HIS FIANCÉE being Burt alive inside a meta human containment case. She was screaming and banging on the glass begging for mercy while nick Rory stood outside the glass and laughed at her. Iris had been in the case for too long and the sprinklers started to go of right before she dropped to the ground.

Barry sped up to mick and threw him it of the way and opened the containment case and scooped up iris's limp body and felt helplessly for a pulse while sobbing. He never found one and he knew she was dead. He was furious. Barry sped up to mick and picked him up by his neck " YOU KILLED HER! YOU WACTHED HER DIE AND YOU LAUGHED! YOU ARE ONE SICK SON OF A BITCH!" IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Barry was screaming and punching mick repeatedly. "Sorry about your fiancée red." "Oh actually EX fiancée" nick added.

" I will kill you and make sure you suffer" Barry was still holding mick on the wall. "You can't kill me, your to much of a hero red" mich replied and laughed that sick laugh and Barry started to vibrate his hand and flung much into the middle of the room so Barry was holding him to look and iris's mangled corpse. Cisco and Caitlin cane running in as Barry did this. They looked around and realized the situation and Caitlin let out a audiable gasp at the sight of Iris.

Barry didn't care who saw this Mick had killed the woman he loved the most and he was gonna make him pay. Cisco started to run up and stop Barry but Caitlin stopped him. As Cisco looked at her he realized that it wasn't Caitlin but killer frost, and she was not happy. Barry placed his vibrating hand over Micks heart " You won't do it Red, you can't because you are to much of a her- oh" mick was cut off as a vibrating hand was plunged through his heart.

"IRIS" Barry woke up in a sweat and he was alone in a dark room that he recognized as the barracks. "Are you ok!?" Ralph ran in the room with actual concern for Barry. "Yeah. I guess so" Barry said as he sat up and looked for where he kicked his cloths this time. Barry always had nightmares when he sleeps in DTAR but it's the only place he can sleep with Snarts goons checking the houses everybody night. He always folds up his pants and shirt on his bed but during his nightmares his feet start to move and kick at super speed so Barry's clothes end up across the room most times.

When he finds them he remembers the dream and wishes that it was just a dream not a memory. The dream hand actually happened 3 months ago and it still haunts team flash and the rest of the extended team. All of the sudden a decrypted call came in for Barry on his special in readable phone made by felicity Cisco and Winn. "Felicity?" Barry picked up shocked to hear from Team arrow because the last time they contacted him was when Roy had come back to star city to help fight the crime wave.

"BARRY HELP US THEY FOUND THE BASE!" Felicity shouted over gunshots "What!" Ralph rushed over to listen in on the call "HELP PLEASE — IS DYING THEY WERE SHOT!" The phone cuts out so Barry couldn't here the names " I'll be right there"

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will focus on team arrow and the rest of the justice league will be introduced later in the story like chapter 3 or 4.

i am still looking for a beta so feel free to ask!

If you have any criticism questions please comment them!


End file.
